<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Live It by AmazinglyAlive100</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234607">Live It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazinglyAlive100/pseuds/AmazinglyAlive100'>AmazinglyAlive100</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lion, the Dove, the Bat and the Snake. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Abusive Vernon Dursley, Age Difference, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Death Eaters, Developing Relationship, Dissociation, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mind Games, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Multi, Not So Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Polygamy, Possessive Tom Riddle, Sad Harry Potter, Sane Tom Riddle, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Strong Harry Potter, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Underage Drinking, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazinglyAlive100/pseuds/AmazinglyAlive100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a summer trapped with the his uncle and cousin, Harry needed a break.</p>
<p>Getting kidnapped by Bellatrix wasn't something Harry Potter planned for- but neither was being trapped with Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape and Tom Ribble a.k.a. Voldemort.</p>
<p>But hey, life is crazy. Especially Harry Potter's and he isn't dealing with it well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Tom Riddle, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lion, the Dove, the Bat and the Snake. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>516</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The carvings of the blood quill on his hand was nothing compared to this. The beatings he suffered from his uncle and cousin was nothing compared to this. No, crucio was so much worse than any of it.</p><p> </p><p>Every atom in his body was being ripped apart before being sewn back together, every inch of his skin was being immersed in the most acidic acid possible while salt was being pressed into the raw burns.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't breath. So much worse. Merlin, this was so much worse. He couldn't breath.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was unable to think, the unimaginable pain was only dampened by the deranged scream from the castor that contained barely concealed madness mixed in with pure bliss. Bellatrix Lestrange was insane, and had somehow entered Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>He'd went to see Hagrid after his detention with Umbridge only to be ambushed. Harry should have obeyed the curfew, maybe then Bellatrix wouldn't be ripping open the wounds from the previous summer using hatred filled crucio. Eventually, he pain faded leaving a empty ache radiating through his body. Muffled voices surrounded him before the world around him went dark.</p><p> </p><p>However, as sticks and stones stabbed in hid back Harry began to stir. He was being dragged. Worse, Harry didn't recognise where he was. "Hurry! My Lord must know of our achievement! Our greatest win! ACTIVE IT!"</p><p> </p><p>With the command, suddenly his stomach flipped as his body was suddenly spinning and floating. The second Harry managed to open his eyes, he face-planted the red carpeted ground. Pain ripped through his nose as he struggled to look up, seeing that the world was blurred. Then, he realised that he couldn't feel his glasses on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Peculiarly, Harry suddenly felt a stretch or a longing in his chest. It was like his magic was calling something to protect him and giving him strength at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing something move behind him, Harry tried to stand only to hear a word that he was beginning to fear more than his uncle.</p><p> </p><p>"Crucio!" Harry was more aware this time as his body contorted inward. The pain seemed worse this time as he began to lose consciousness as the buzzing feeling of his magic trying to lead him somewhere lessened drastically. The pain was to overwhelming, to overbearing. It was a secret Harry had for quite awhile, the fact that sometimes, late at night, his thoughts wondered. Now he was never more certain, the pain just had to stop. But how, he couldn't breath let alone drink a potion, swallow to many pills, throw himself from a high place or get his hands on something sharp. Harry had lost that chance to take his own life and now was going to be murdered by either the man that killed his parents or their follower.</p><p> </p><p>And Harry believed that. Until a muffled voice ended the pain. Before Harry felt himself fall, he hear a deep and familiar voice speak. "Why it is always you?" And then it all melted away for the second time in an hour.</p><p> </p><p>What Harry didn't know is he wasn't the only one who felt his magic tugging him towards something. In fact, he was one of four.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Snuggling closer to the warm torso under him, Severus smiled and the man under him gave a small huff. Slim fingers glided down his arm and back up again, while Severus listened as Lucius turned the page of a book.</p><p> </p><p>Thank Merlin that they'd finally restored their husband to his usual looks. It was, however, costly to do. Not to mention unfinished.</p><p> </p><p>"Tom, " Lucius spoke in a quiet tone, making Severus look up at the blond along with Tom. "I might of found a way to extract your soul from Nagini without hurting her."</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, Severus sat up and Tom gave a soft smile. "Let us hear the plan then, Dove."</p><p> </p><p>"We must summon Lady Magic to see that you never wished to split your soul in the first place. " Lucius shifted. "A difficult ceremony, but will not only clear your name but may strip power away from Dumbledore since he is the one who tricked you."</p><p> </p><p>Tom hummed before the wards around their shared Manor activated. With a frown, Tom stood up from the bed and spoke calmly. "I will deal with-." A strong pull ignited Tom's magic, a roar of magic leading him to act quickly and defend something. The sound of a book dropping and two pairs of feet standing made Tom realise that he had felt this before- when he met Severus and Lucius.</p><p> </p><p>His two mates, his Bat and Dove... did they finally find his fourth? Or did their fourth find them? Abruptly, Severus ran from the room followed by Lucius.</p><p> </p><p>With that, Tom ran after them hearing a familiar mad cackle- Bella. Dread filled Tom's stomach as a scream echoed down the hall. A familiar scream. No. Tom just ran faster, as he saw Severus and Lucius do as well. Seeing the youngest of the three slam open the tall wooden doors and rush forward as Lucius yelled. "Bellatrix! Stop hurting him!" Tom barged in the room in time to see Bella gleefully shout. "I caught Harry Potter!"</p><p> </p><p>Without hesitation, he looked towards the boy as Severus picked up the boy as a bright aura surrounded him. Only Tom, Severus and Lucius could see it. However, Tom wished he couldn't. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. The boy who's family was slaughtered by him, the boy who survived him.</p><p> </p><p>Who hated him, was their fourth.</p><p> </p><p>Similar expression's for dread where barely concealed on Severus and Lucius, however Tom still saw. The boy hated all of them, Harry hated them. "He's hurt. Lucius, help me take him up stairs!"</p><p> </p><p>Severus cradled the boy in his arms and Lucius rushed them towards the stairs. "Hurry!"</p><p> </p><p>Tom let them leave as he turned towards one of his most loyal Death eaters. Well, not his. He was no longer the Dark Lord, if only Bella understood that.</p><p> </p><p>"Report to me in three hours, Bellatrix." Tom struggled to take the venom out of his voice. The mad women smiled and nodded enthusiastically, disappearing on the spot.</p><p> </p><p>Tom turned and rushed up the stairs following the completed magical bonds he had with Severus and Lucius. He didn't bother stopping, he kicked a passing house elf out of the way as he marched down the hall. Entering the room, Tom spotted Harry laid on the bed without a shirt on. His torso was covered in scratches and cuts that where mostly healed littered between barely healed bruises. Lucius rubbed a salve over the old wounds as Severus poured potions carefully down the boys throat. As Tom came closer, he saw how pale Harry had become, how thin. His ribs were visible, like his skin had just been tightly wrapped around his skeleton. Also, Tom noticed all the injuries where in various stages of healing, so it wasn't just Bella's handy work.</p><p> </p><p>Pushing down a feral snarl, Tom approached his Fated partners and sat down on the bed next to Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"Who did this?" Angry, Tom traced the angry scars and bruises lightly with his finger.</p><p> </p><p>Severus practically snarled out the name. "Vernon Dursley, Harry's uncle. A muggle whale that married Lily's sister, Petunia."</p><p> </p><p>"Ferula." Lucius spelled bandages onto Harry's arms and torso before look at Tom with a angry expression. "Do you need help capturing the man and his wife?" Lucius snarled.</p><p> </p><p>"No, care for Harry. I will deal with those- muggles." With his eyes going red, Tom left the room with a smile leaving Lucius and Severus behind. Tom didn't return until later, but when he did there was a visible skip in his step.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bed he was in was far too comfortable, it was soft and cosy, it was like sleeping on a cloud. Normally the blanket he had at the Dursley's was scratchy, and the quilt at Hogwarts could never keep him warm. Not to mention the fluffy pillow, it was the opposite of the smelly and old pillow that he had at the Dursley's and the thin pillow at Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>After a brief moment of confusion, then yesterday events hit him all at once. He had been caught, taken.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sat up, the silk quilt fell off him and the cold air bit at his exposed arms. A slither of moonlight illuminated the face of the man lying next to him. Tom, or Lord Voldemort as Harry knew him to be, lay on top of the quilt, Harry carefully turned around to get off the bed only to find Lucius on his other side, however, he sat on a chair. Harry felt his muscles freeze up out of fear. These men wanted to kill him- it would be stupid to forget that. Despite them giving him a bed and not a cell, they still wanted to kill him slowly for all he knew, try to force him into a state of security before pulling the rug out from under him. The only thing he really knew was that he needed to leave quickly. With slow movements, Harry crept out of the bed and eventually, his feet landed on the icy-cold ground only to spot a picture of Lucius, Voldemort and Snape. That meant Snape was a traitor, Harry needed to inform Dumbledore.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, where is Snape?" The dark-haired, annoying professor was nowhere to be seen in the bedroom. Harry always knew something was wrong with the cruel man and now he knew what. He was dating a sociopath and a stuck up aristocrat.</p><p> </p><p>Despite not knowing where the missing man was, Harry opted to leave the room and venture down the dark hallways in search of a way out. Harry wasn't sure where he was, but it was gloomy yet impeccably clean.</p><p> </p><p>Probably thanks to house elves, Harry thought as he walked further down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Footsteps echoed from further up the hall and Harry suddenly felt the need to scream but kept quiet. He couldn't be caught. Instead, Harry looked around the hall for a place to hide, spotting a door he rushed towards it and stepped inside.</p><p> </p><p>It was a small cupboard filled with cleaning supplies but Harry fit perfectly. He quickly shut the door as a figure breezed past the door, despite the darkness- and Harry's lack of glasses- he made out shapes robes and recognised the man's steps. Harry waited for the figure to get far enough away to step out and walk down the hall at a quicker pace than before since he no longer that to worry about running into Snape.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't stop or pause as he ran throughout the halls in search of a doorway to the outside. Sadly, the complex design of the home was like a labyrinth or puzzle.</p><p> </p><p>It was like time began to slow down as he felt tears gather in his eyes. It was simply hopeless. He just kept walking, occasionally running and opening every door onto to find different rooms: living rooms, libraries, large chambers that looked like they were made for large parties or gatherings and none led him to the door to freedom.</p><p> </p><p>He began rushing, a low groan made him stop as he looked toward a battered house elf. This one was short and skinny, clothed in a pillowcase and covered in dirt- it reminded Harry of his younger self and he felt a stab of pity for the elf. "Can you help me?" He whispered quickly, as the elf looked up with fearful eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you help me leave?" Harry repeated.</p><p> </p><p>The elf simply stared, before nodded while shivering. "Carry on down this hall, you'll find a staircase and you'll see the exit at the bottom. Please bring me you." Harry stared mutely before nodding, "Come on, we need be quick."</p><p> </p><p>Not bothering to wait for the elf to stand, Harry, carried on down the hall. He practically ran through the empty halls, the soft steps behind him where his only way to know that the poor elf had followed him. Taking a sharp turn Harry laughed quietly as a single tear dripped down the right side of his face- he was the staircase.</p><p> </p><p>The dark-green carpet led towards a double door, and Harry felt a weight be lifted from his chest. Harry quickly made his way down the stairs, before tripping over the carpet and tumbling down the last through steps. Feeling his elbow click, Harry felt a stab of pain from his elbow before it disappeared, almost instantly. Shifting to release himself from the carpet that had fallen with him, Harry realised the bandages tied around his torso, arms and leg were clean.</p><p> </p><p>Gingerly, he pressed a hand against the bandages only to register no real pain except a dulled ache. Some kind of pain-dulling potion, Harry thought as stood to full height. The fact the dull pain was registered at all meant the potion was beginning to wear off and that he would need more soon. He walked towards the door, a plan beginning to formulate in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>He'd have to go to Saint Mungo's hospital before doing anything, and then he would head the Weasley's and ask for help before contacting Dumbledore. Harry felt his throat tighten as he gripped the handle of the door before a voice broke through the stale air. "Stupefy!"</p><p> </p><p>The familiar deep voice was the only thing Harry heard before a bright red spell hit his back, suddenly his muscles stopped obeying and he could no longer move, and the world around him turned black. The now limp body fell onto the wooden floor, his head knocking on the door that would of lead to his escape.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Gently, a pair of hands moved the sixteen-year-old onto his back as two other figures hastily, yet gracefully, approached. A quietly muttered whiskey charm healed the angry red mark on the teenager's forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Severus Snape looked over the boy quickly and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"He tripped on the carpet." Tom Riddle muttered as he kicked the bundle of carpet to the side, slight concern and annoying dripped from his tone and Lucius kneeled next to Severus with a scowl.</p><p> </p><p>"Did he worsen his injuries?" The blonde man grabbed the boys arm as Severus frowned.</p><p> </p><p>"Well?" Tom questioned as he approached his partners.</p><p> </p><p>Turning towards his oldest partner, Severus simply shooked his head. "He's lucky the pain-dulling potion hadn't completely worn off, he broke his elbow." Snape sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Ferula," Lucius muttered as bandages wrapped themselves around the teenager's thin arm.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Tom turned towards a smaller, fearful house-elf shaking and pressing itself against the wall. He walked towards it as his eyes flashed red, he grabbed the filthy pillowcase it was dressed in and held it in the air.</p><p> </p><p>The pitiful creature squirmed as its voice cracked and begged. "Sorry, sorry!" It screeched, "He fell, I just wanted to help, sir!"</p><p> </p><p>Tom dropped it, before snarling and kicking it with his foot. "He fell? Or did you push him?"</p><p> </p><p>"N-no, sir! I swear-!"</p><p> </p><p>"Go!" Tom yelled as the elf froze. "Leave, now!"</p><p> </p><p>It ran away, falling and tripping as it went as a sob escaped its throat. Turning to see Severus carrying Harry up the stairs, Tom flickered hid gaze towards Lucius and approached the long-haired man. Using his right arm, Tom pulled the younger male closer and placed a gentle kiss to the blondes cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go." He muttered as he led Lucius up the stairs following Severus who held Harry tightly to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"That house-elf did something," Tom growled as Lucius grumbled in response before smirking.</p><p> </p><p>"That house-elf is fearful and sickly, I doubt he could do much damage, Tom." Lucius shook his head. The Dark Lord was paranoid about a lot of things, but Lucius knew the elf didn't have the strength to push Harry. The last of the red in Tom's eyes faded as he reluctantly nodded. Lucius, Severus and Harry's closeness seemed to soothe his magic and paranoia, that was a perk of finding your soulmate or fated ones.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, but none of those house-elves is allowed to approach Harry without someone else present." Lucius simply nodded and gave a forced smile, "Harry will regain consciousness soon, we will be able to explain what is happening to him then. After he won't have a need to run."</p><p> </p><p>"That is wishful thinking love, we'll have to take precautions," Tom replied. Seeing Lucius' narrowed eyes, Tom explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Charms that inform us if he goes outside and if he leaves the grounds of our home, Lucius. We cannot trust him yet, he is only sixteen, he cannot feel our bond yet." Lucius nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"What about the war? Albus won't take Harry's disappearance lightly, they'll be fighting to get him back, and he'll be fighting to get to them." Seeing Severus and Harry disappear into Lucius' personal chambers Tom stopped and turned to face the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>"It's simple Lucius until the war is over and we win, Harry will remain here. He'll need his own chambers until then."</p><p> </p><p>"His own chambers?" Lucius questioned, "I would have thought that you wouldn't let him out of your sight."</p><p> </p><p>Tom rubbed his hands together and grabbed onto Lucius' hand and held it. "I would like him to trust us, we are all fated to each other after all. Although, the charms are necessary, give him a room with a bathroom so there is less of a reason for him to wander the house."</p><p> </p><p>Giving a small smile, Lucius nodded. "I will go and instruct an elf to set up the charms, and tomorrow I will check them. Goodnight, Tom."</p><p> </p><p>"See you in the morning, Lucius."</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to the pair, a house-elf hid in the shadows, but this one had no master. However, Harry Potter was his friend. And Dobby had one mission, one reason for being in Malfoy Manor, the old place of his enslavement. He would get Harry Potter away from this place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pain-dulling potion had worn off, and his body screamed. Harry felt like his nerves where shot, the pounding in his head wasn't at all funny and he barely suppressed a groan of pain.</p><p> </p><p>Hands gripped his shoulders and Harry couldn't help but let out a small whine of pain. The hands didn't stop moving him, and Harry felt himself being pulled up into a sitting position, before being carefully leaned back onto another pillow that kept his back straight. The sound of clattering glass followed by a muttered spell caused Harry to open his eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>Severus Snape handed him a glass filled with a strange liquid, he merely blinked at it until he felt another pair of hands guild the glass to his lips. "Drink. It's just a simple healing potion, to relieve pain and headaches."</p><p> </p><p>Stupidly, Harry felt like he could trust his traitor of a teacher as decided to drink the bitter brew. It tasted like dirt mixed with glitter glue, but Harry screwed his eyes together in an attempt to ignore the horrible taste. Harry could've sworn he felt a hand gently stroke his cheek before pulling away, taking the now empty bottle with it.</p><p> </p><p>Snape watched the boy with narrowed eyes, but his natural glare was softened by pity. The boy in front of him was still the son of his school bully but now it was like seeing him in a different light.</p><p> </p><p>After all, Harry Potter was no longer just James and Lily's son. His magic was interlinked with Severus, Lucius and Tom's magic, all four of them were meant to be, to be together in life and death. All three always knew there was a fourth, and Severus felt sorry that he didn't recognise that Potter's magic shared the same core as his own during potion lessons.</p><p> </p><p>Then again, he knew it wasn't entirely his fault, the magic Harry possessed wasn't fully developed. It would finally become potent enough to sense in a few months on Harry's birthday.</p><p> </p><p>For now, Snape was thankful that Harry's magic was strong enough to call out to them in his time of need.</p><p> </p><p>It was death eaters who attacked him, but Tom, Severus and Lucius all agreed they couldn't be blamed- after all, Harry was Tom's greatest enemy until Dumbledore's manipulations where revealed and up until the discovery that they were fated to be together.</p><p>It was entirely their fault. They didn't inform the Deatheaters about Harry Potter's change in status.</p><p>Harry groaned again before he reopened his eyes as took a sharp intake of breath. Severus stood up and straightened out his robes, the headache would be gone by the next day and the pain would probably turn into an ache if Harry continued drinking the potions he was offered.</p><p> </p><p>"Professor?" Harry blinked dumbly at the taller man before his face turned sour. "What, how did, uh?"</p><p> </p><p>Your magic called out to us? No, Severus thought. That wouldn't do, and Harry wouldn't believe him if Severus informed him of their fated destiny. Even then, Snape couldn't every well tell Harry about that until he got permission from his two partners.</p><p> </p><p>"You're injured, even more so now after your little runaway attempt." His tone was more venomous then he intended, making the injured lion narrow his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>That healing potion dulled pain, but if Harry decided to move too much he'll worsen his injuries again. Harry had pure hatred in his eyes, stupid Gryffindor pride mixed with a distaste for his potion teacher made him all the more determined to be freed.</p><p> </p><p>"Let. Me. Go." He pulled his arm, as the chain connecting him to the bed frame rattled. "Why are you healing me?!"</p><p> </p><p>In all honesty, Severus really couldn't wait for Lucius to come in and release him from the task of guarding the annoying lion that was still pulling on the chain. He ignored the stab of emotional pain at the knowledge one of his fated ones didn't trust him.</p><p> </p><p>"You originally weren't chained, by you proved that you're a danger to yourself- you lucky I could fix that elbow." Severus rolled his eyes. "Tripping over a carpet, stupid, but fitting for a Gryffindor to get so carried away."</p><p> </p><p>Severus knew right then that he should've probably stayed quiet as a foot came kicking at him. Quickly Snape pulled back and fell back onto the ground, as Harry kicked and pulled against the chain trying to get a strike on him. Harry fell off the bed, but his arm was still pulled by the chain, not allowing him to sit or stand fully. Irritated, Snape stood up and glared. "Don't be idiotic!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry stopped kicking and took a deep breath, only to kick at Severus again when he tried to step closer. The ex-potions professor huffed and decided to leave the boy to seethe and stew in his own hatred alone. Snape abandoned the room and slammed the door, the chain mixed with the wards around the house wouldn't let Harry leave anyway.</p><p> </p><p>"Come back! Please!"  Severus ignored the plea despite the pang of pain in his chest at hearing the strained voice. If Potter didn't want him near him, Snape would oblige and leave him alone. Magic soulmates or not.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Lucius walking up the hallway, Severus gave the blonde a look and Lucius nodded in understanding. Severus needed to drew pain-relieving potions for the ignorant brat that he was fated to be with and protect. His blonde-haired lover would deal with the annoyed lion until then.</p><p> </p><p>For the next hour, Snape hid away in his private laboratory and made the pain reliever potions as regret set in for his earlier comments to Harry. Severus knew Harry wasn't at fault for being James child, and he knew he wasn't the teenagers first chose for a mate. Yet, Severus let hatred for the boy grow and fester for the past five years at Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>A loud knocking echoed around the laboratory as Snape finished the first batch of the healing potion. "Come in," Severus yelled as the door opened.</p><p> </p><p>A brown-haired, bark-eyed Tom walked in with a sinister frown. "Harry has force us to, again, render him unconscious. He refused to listen or walk and insulted Lucius, we had to after he started hitting." His tone was angry but held no true hate. "We've moved him into his own chambers, one with no windows and the walls have been charmed to be indestructible. The door is also charmed and locked, however, he is no longer chained."</p><p> </p><p>Severus turned towards his eldest partner with a small frown. "Ah, did he hurt you or Lucius?"</p><p> </p><p>"Small cut on Lucius' cheek, quickly and easily healed." Tom stepped into the lab and gave a small smile when he spotted the healing potions set on the side. "You've made more, perfect. How long until the current one runs out?"</p><p> </p><p>Severus nodded. "Another two hours."</p><p> </p><p>Quietly, Tom shook his head. "I'll bring them to him, I've yet to really speak with the boy aside from trying to murder him or more recently taking his wand." Severus gripped his partners arm and gently squeezed it. Soon enough he was pulled closer and wrapped in a pair of strong arms.</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't your fault Tom, it was that manipulative, old, toad-spotted, fool of a headmaster!" A deep chuckle radiated through the room as Tom released Severus before leaning in and kissing the man's nose.</p><p> </p><p>Behind them, a potion began to glow blue. "I do believe that potion is done, Sev." Quickly, the potion master rushed towards the cauldron and began to stir counter-clockwise.</p><p> </p><p>"So, Tom, when are we giving harry his wand back?" Immediately the room dropped in temperature as Tom's magic began to stir. The cold magic was icy, and Severus felt his fated ones emotions running through him. Worry, concern and fear.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm unsure, as you can read from my magic. If we give him his wand he will have better access to his magic, the poor boy has been manipulated and abused. Unlikely to be thinking clearly and he might end up hurting you, Lucius or himself." Tom sighed. "I am worried for him, and for Lucius and yourself. We need to explain it to him the fact that I am not the villain in his story."</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't say he didn't agree with Tom, magic is unstable in the mind of abuse victims. He had experienced that himself. Not to mention, if Harry lashed out against Lucius or Tom, well, Severus wouldn't know what he would do. He'd like to think he'd jump in and save them but he might not be able to harm Harry. His youngest mate who was abused, who's life Severus made worse by his treatment of him.</p><p> </p><p>The mate who's life was so similar to his own. "I agree. Also, Tom, what about the muggle pigs he was forced to be with." Severus turned around the see a sadistic glee in Tom's eyes that made him what to smile as well.</p><p> </p><p>Tom didn't like muggles, but he didn't hate them. Despite the lies Dumbledore spun, he hasn't ever killed one in cold blood. That's why he failed to make a Horcrux without the headmasters meddling- he could never bring himself to kill someone innocent. Muggle or pure blood.</p><p> </p><p>That didn't mean Tom was against killing, no. Tom had a quite a few murders under his belt, over forty in fact. It was a rare occasion when Tom wanted to kill someone, every year or two he would find someone so sadistic he couldn't justify keeping them alive.</p><p> </p><p>"Their overweight spawn is going into a orphanage, the horrible male blemish is in a cell now and his scrawny little wife is in the one across. They can see each other and communicate for now. Imagine the pain their going to feel during the torture." Tom's wand sparked red with bloodlust.</p><p> </p><p>"Until then, we're going to find out exactly what they did to Harry. Their going to experience the same things and more." Severus smiled and grabbed Tom's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"There was something I needed to ask you, Sev."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you busy?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Petunia shrieked as the the spell hit her, her body jerked and curled up as Tom looked on with a smile, Severus holding his arm with an equally pleased expression.</p><p> </p><p>"P-please stop! I will call the police!" Vernon yelled, struggling in his chains.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" Severus turned to him wife a smirk as Tom hit Petunia with another spell. "I'd pay attention if I was you, your treatment will be so much worse that what your wife is currently eexperiencing. Abusive pig."</p><p> </p><p>Vernon's nose clicked as Severus kicked it with his boot. Drops of blood began to drip from the fractured nose as Severus pulled out his wand. The spell left a deep gash in the man's torso, and Tom laughed joyfully. Severus turned around to see Petunia struggling and clawing at her neck as Tom held her up with one hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Petunia!" Severus kicked Vernon again in the ribs causing the man to go into a coughing fit.</p><p> </p><p>It was a good end to the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing he released was a buzzing pain that seemed to spark all throughout his body. Mainly in the form of a pounding pain on the right side of his head that seemed to dance down all of the nerves in his body. Not only was the pain bad, but he was freezing and he suppressed the urge to begin shaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, you've woken up finally, did you sleep well little lamb?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The voice was soft but it sent another wave of pain through Harry who strugglee to lift his head. Involuntarily he let out a small whimper as he looked up. He felt his stomach turn at the movement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucius bloody-stuck-up-idiot-deatheater Malfoy was sitting in a little armchair in the corner of the room with a book and a small smile. Harry's eyes snapped closed when he spotted the light coming from Lucius' wand that he was using to read the words on the pages of the book. Harry realised he couldn't keep his head up and fell back limply on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sensitive to light, lamb? Don't worry, the potion Severus is making should be ready within the hour and than you'll feel better."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Annoyingly the voice did help soothe him, but it still hurt to hear and see and move. It didn't help as his body began to shake, and the sounds of footsteps began to approach him. "Calm down, Lamb. There's no need to fear or-."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The voice quieted abruptly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sentitive to light and-," Lucius clicked and Harry flinched back in the bed and shifted slightly to the side with a whimper. "-sound. Harry, dearest lamb, do you feel unwell? Aside from the previous injuries?" The voice was soft.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry felt like crying, and to his horro a tear was already running down the side of his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh no, sweet lamb, there's no need for that." A gentle finger brushed away the single tear. "Is your stomach hurting as well? Do you feel sick?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, a wave of calming aura washed over him. A few more tears began to fall as Harry struggled to nod his head, the wave of magic almost tightened around him before fading as a hand gently touched his cheek. "Does sound and light hurt? And moving."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another forced nod later, another wave of magic washed over him that filled him with feelings of care and love. "It'll be okay, it's just a migraine."</p>
<p>Harry couldn't really remember who was talking anymore, he could only focus on the magic swirling around him. A gentle touch rested on his temple and a voice spoke again, "Tell me if this makes it worse or not."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt like fingers where gently rubbing his temple as another man walked in. Harry felt his migraine receding ever so slightly at the circlure motions made by the fingers but he still couldn't make out the voices, maybe it was something to do with the magic, maybe it was lulling him to sleep or it could be his exhausted body trying to end the pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Either way, Harry felt himself go under.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom smiled as he watched Severus prepare the pain killer potion for Harry, he was a skilled potions master and Tom had no doubt he was one of the most skilled men he'd ever met. Tom was lucky to be with Severus and Lucius, both where smart and educated men who Tom was very in love with. Maybe he used up his luck when he got rewarded with his forth, Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry James Potter, the-boy-who-lived. The boy everyone thought survived him when he actually survived Dumbledore, a feat most wizards wouldn't stand a chance at.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom had to admit Harry was growing into a handsome man, his features developing into those that where only comparable to Lucius or Severus'.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was lucky to be fated to Harry. Yet that fool of a headmaster had ruined it, ruined it all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Speak of the devil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry's magic awoke as the weak bond Tom felt in his head seemed to twitch with pain. Suddenly, Severus spotted and he looked up concerned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He can't need more already…it's not ready yet." He calmly spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom frowned, "He can't have anymore anyway, it would be an overdose if he did."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, the feeling of Lucius tugging on their bond filled Tom's head as Severus froze. Stand up, Tom motioned for Severus to continue drewing the potion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't worry, I'll fix it. Just keep making."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom felt worried as he walked down the steps into the lower levels of the manor. The little run away his youngest soulmate was turning out to be was a determined lion, a Gryffindor, so Tom ensured he didn't have a window to jump out and that the walls couldn't break.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lion would trust them eventually once he learned of Dumbledore's lies and actions. Then his lion would chose a chamber he liked, possibly one looking over the garden or at least one with a window. However, that was the future. Right now, Tom was concerned about the worry Lucius was sending through the bond, and the weak pain he could feel from Harry- especially concerning because the bond wasn't fully developed so the pain was much worse for his precious lion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He'd fix it. Then, none of his loves would need to fear any longer or be in pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, the tall oak wood door came into view and Tom immediately began to knock on the door. "Lucius, Harry?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom opened the door and saw Lucius leaning over Harry rubbing the boys temples while in the dark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lucius?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Speak softly, poor lamb has a migraine."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah, that made sense. The pain dulling potion Severus was using numbed pain and quickened healing with physical injury although it didn't do anything with something like a migraine. Harry would need another potion for that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Should I get Severus to make up some potion to end the migraine."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That would lead to an overdose, the pain killer potion he is on is a strong one."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And they couldn't deprive the poor lion of that pain killer, the Dursley's abuse and their lions poor self care habits mixed with their servants attacks, the poor boy was battered and without that potion he would be in a lot of pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He'll have to get through this migraine without magical intervention then I'm afraid." Tom sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, Harry's pained breathing levelled out but he continued to shiver. One of his hands was clutching his stomach and tears trailed down the boys face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He fell asleep?" Tom said with a concerned tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He'd only just gotten up, I realised he was shaking and came over only to realise he was in pain. I used my magic to calm him enough so that he could fall asleep. Nothing to worry about Tom."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy was shivering in his sleep, to settle the boy Tom grabbed another blanket and threw it over him. Maybe it wasn't wise to place Harry down here, the lower levels where slightly colder and if it was so cold the boy was shaking he would have to be moved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's not cold Tom, it's a symptom of a migraine." Lucius continued to rub the boys temples before looming up, "He also feels ill, so we'll need a bucket, also he will need something hot or cold to be placed on his head or the back of his neck."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Water as well." Tom muttered, subconsciously summoning a house elf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes sir?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We need cold water, a bucket of some kind, a cold towel and a hot towel that keeps the same temperature and-, " Tom looked to Lucius, "Lucius, anything else?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He hasn't eaten today, some thing easy to digest like soup and I read somewhere that the smell of lavender can help settle someone suffering with a migraine."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, I be getting that now!" And with a snap the elf was gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reaching over the bed to adjust the blanket around the shivering boy, Tom watched as Lucius frowned at the sleeping boy. He didn't mention the look, if Lucius wanted to talk he would talk on his own terms, something Tom learned early on in their relationship. Instead grabbed the unconscious boys hand and read the words that where scarred into his hand that Tom needed to ask him about when he woke up, I must not tell lies, and began to massage the soft skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What happens when people realise he's missing?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm willing to bet they already do, but I don't see how that's relevant in this moment. The Ministry still remain ignorant of my-," Tom smirked. "Alive status, and refuse to acknowledge my existence. To blinded by fear created by Albus' lies." He finished with a growl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Watching the blond man sitting across the bed retract his hand from their younger fated ones head, Tom quirked a eyebrow as Lucius frowned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm worried."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sweetheart, dearest dove, why are you worried?" Tom asked. "The order will fall, our Deatheaters are not only strong but loyal, we will make the Ministry better before taking over Hogwarts and raising the next generation of new witches and wizards properly. We'll improve the lives of magic users, and improve the divide between the muggle world and the wizarding world to ensure we aren't exposed."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What if we fail. Dumbledore wins the public over with hate-filled lies before destroying our armies? They kill you, me and Severus or maybe even Harry? Or they take Harry back and arrest us and throw us into the depths of Azkaban?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That won't happen, dove.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How do you-."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because no one is getting you or Sev or Harry or me. No one can break us apart now, it'll all be okay. We will improve the world of wizards and witches and improve the court system." Tom used his free and to grab the other man's arm and smiled. "Remember what I promised you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"One day we'll be able to eat at a restaurant and go on a date and throw a party without fear." Lucius smiled before a house elf popped in the room with a arm full of stuff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Here you go, masters! Everything you asked for."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry flinched at the elves yell and was quickly reprimanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Quite, you hurt him you fool." Tom snarled as the elf placed the stuff done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"S-sorry I-."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Leave now. I won't be so lenient next time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The elf went away and Tom stood up and grabbed the lavender candle and lit it, the smell beginning to flow through the room as Tom picked up both rags.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Would hot or cold be best?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He's cold, but that's just because of the migraine. Cold would be best and if he doesn't improve we will use the hot one."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nodding, Tom placed the rag on Harry's head before placing the bowl of soup on the side table along with the bottled water. Grabbing the bucket Tom placed it next to the bed before walking to Lucius and hugging him tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We can discuss this worry of yours more later, dove." Nodding, Lucius smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"For now I need to calm Severus."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No doubt he's beating himself about failing to make a proper pain dulling potion."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I must ensure him he completed it perfectly and that our lion is suffering from a separate ailment." Tom shook his head fondly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucius smirked in response before Harry let out an unconscious whine in his sleep. Quickly, Lucius released another wave of calming magic as Tom walked out and closed the door with a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Got bored, and wrote up two chapters and posted them lol- enjoy.</p><p>Next Chapter, Harry will get a few questions answered.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's a migrane, Sev." Tom rubbed his arm comfortingly, "The potion you gave him was made perfectly. It was simply a different pain than you inteneded to heal."</p><p> </p><p>Severus looked at his oldest lover and sighed, he was relieved he hadn't messed up the potion, but he also knew Harry really didn't need a migraine right now. They still hadn't gottin the chance to explain anything to him. "A migraine is not something I planned for. I don't even have the stuff to make the right potion for him."</p><p> </p><p>"Even if you did and he took the potion it would lead to an overdose. You know that Severus. However, there's something else that needs to be done." Tom waited for Severus to meet his gaze. "Arrange for Harry to have his school work taken here for him to work on, I do not trust him around Albus Dumbledore." A slight chill entered the older man' voice.</p><p> </p><p>Severus nodded. "The Order still doesn't know that Harry is gone."</p><p> </p><p>Tom's face darkened. "They claim him to be their saviour, put him at risk and abandon him with those hateful mudbloods! And then they don't even check if our youngest mate is alright!"</p><p> </p><p>Quietly, Severus hugged Tom's torso and gave a restrained sigh. "I know- but we will get our revenge. Against Albus, against the muggles."</p><p> </p><p>"Anyone who dares apose us." Tom finished before they felt a mentle tug from Lucius.</p><p> </p><p>"Come, I think our Dove needs some assisstance with attending to our lion." Severus allowed Tom to lead him the the chamber that had been deemed as Harry's temporary base. Not to far from their own room, close to the lab and to Tom's study. The perfect place for Harry to be. Close.</p><p> </p><p>Severus opened the door and felt a pang of worry. Lucius was half-lying on Harry as all the claming magic the blonde could muster was filling the room. Tom stepped past Sev and walked towards the pair on the bed with a frown. Suddenly, Severus felt his legs walking him after Tom and soon he was towering over Harry who was laid curled up on his left side. The boys face was flushed and screwed in pain,tears ran down the unconsious boys cheeks unknowingly and Severus felt his stomach lurch in worry and hopelessness. Harry's injuries had required a lot of care and potions, so much so if Severus did any magic to directly help the migrane he would make the situation much worse.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing's working so I thought that our conjoined presence may help him…" Lucius trailed off as Tom watched Severus grip onto the edge of Harry's bed.</p><p> </p><p>It was appauling, never should one of his fated ones be going through any pain or discomfort but one was laying infront of him desperetly needing help Tom couldn't provide. Of course, something did make Tom happy as he watched Harry unconsciously grip onto Severus hand. The boy needed them, wanted them, subconsiously or not he did.</p><p> </p><p>Tom watched as another crystal tear dripped down the lightly freckled cheek and quickly wiped it away. "How long will this continue?"</p><p> </p><p>"Another eight hours until we can administer a potion to help,but the average migrane lasts anywhere from four to seventy-two hours." Severus let out a sigh, shifting his weight to lean against Tom a bit more but his grip never leaving Harry's pale, fragile hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Your sister-in-law works at a charity, correct Lucius?" Tom asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Narcissa? My brothers wife? Yes, she does. Trailing healers and offering assisatance."</p><p> </p><p>"If this gets worse can you call her here?" Sev asked staring with love at Lucius.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, if fact I already had planned to do just that, Sev."</p><p> </p><p>Severus nodded and tightened grip on the frail hand ever so slightly before letting it go.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Harry's condition improved slightly eight hours later when it was again safe to administer a potion. However, Tom had assured that the boy would sleep through the next day using a spell with the explanation, "He needs a long rest, to heal."</p><p> </p><p>Severus had know Tom to long to believe that, from the slight guilt that dripped into the mans expression when he was looking at Harry in pain Severus knew what Tom was thinking. He was unhappy with Harry's pain but still found reassurance in it. The boy couldnt argue, and couldn't fight their attempts at healing him. Close and safe, from Ablus and himself.</p><p> </p><p>Tom hadn't left the slumbering boy for more than a couple of minutes, and Lucius needed to be persuaded to have a bath by Severus. Severus himself didn't stray far from the chambers except for venturing for food or stiring potions. This continued for a day, but despite Severus being the one away from the chambers most he was the only one there when two green eyes snapped open while Tom was giving his Death eaters orders and Lucius was showering.</p><p> </p><p>Severus was sat in a chair at the bottom of the bed staring at the closed eyes that belonged to Harry only to freeze when those eyes began to open. Delirious was one way to put it, as Harry closed his eyes again and groaned before his body stiffened.</p><p> </p><p>"It's alright Pott-, Harry. It's me." Severus cringed as he saw the breath catch as the green eyes opened again, this time focused on Severus.</p><p> </p><p>Fear filled the young Gryffindor's eyes before the seemed to harden. Harry sat up quickly and didn't flinch was he moved his battered body. "Let me go!"</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, Severus didn't know what he was expecting. Harry was a lion. A brave-brat through and through. "Quiet brat, we are trying to help you get better, lay down!"</p><p> </p><p>That was not the right thing to say. Again.</p><p> </p><p>Harry's face became contorted with rage, however Severus noticed the slight tremor in Harry's body. "Let me go, now! I don't need help!"</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the brat bolted up but his legs immediately gave out. He landed on his knees and Severus immediately reached out for him only for his hand to be slapped away and Harry kicked his way back go the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Trembling with fear or anger- Severus suspected both- Harry practically snarled. "Get away!"</p><p> </p><p>Consciously, Severus sent out a plea via the bond to Lucius and Tom. Annoyed, Severus looked at Harry before he felt all annoyance drain away.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was wrapped in bandages and pale, slightly trembling with fear and pressing himself again the wall. Severus felt his blood run cold as a bit of pity crept up his spine.</p><p> </p><p>"Get out!" Harry yelled again.</p><p> </p><p>Severus internally cringed, he was never good at comforting people in emotional situations, even when he tried. Dread creeped up Severus' spine as he decided to creep closer only for a random thing Harry grabbed from the floor to be thrown at his head. A potion cap. With a deep breath, Severus lowered himself to the floor and dropped his wand before pushing it away with his shoe covered foot. The trembling seemed to slow ever so slightly as a result, and Severus felt a dangerous sense of hope fill him that there relationship would be able to improve.</p><p> </p><p>"It will be okay, I swear, Harry." As much compassion he had dripped out through his voice was he sensed Lucius and Tom getting closer. "You just have to listen, and understand what's happening. We can tell you the truth."</p><p> </p><p>"About what?" Harry whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"Everything." Severus answered. "Just get of the floor and back onto the bed first, you're already sore enough from your injuries and migraine."</p><p> </p><p>Harry didn't move.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you need help? I can help you." Severus asked not risking getting any closer until Harry agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Silently, Harry shook his head standing up again using the wall as support. "I-I might-."</p><p> </p><p>"Help?" Severus smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Frowning, Harry rolled his eyes. "Just an arm?"</p><p> </p><p>Leaning against the arm his potion's teacher help out, Harry managed to slid into the bed again on top of the covers. Anxiety swirled in the pit of his stomach, but something was telling him his greasy git of a potion's teacher was trustworthy- or useful at the very least. Until there was a way to escape.</p><p> </p><p>"Tom and Lucius are close now." Severus breathed in relief.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, memories of Bellatrix being yelled at flashed through his head and waking up and lashing out at Severus, then at Lucius, and then The Dark Lord stealing his wand and forcing him to sleep again only for Harry to wake up in pain to hit in all at once. The pain in his head had reduced drastically and his body no longer ached as much- that meant escape would be a lot easier but not if 'Tom' and his followers killed him first.</p><p> </p><p>"They would never hurt you, Harry." Severus' gaze was intense but there was something warm hidden somewhere, but Harry didn't see that. "There are some things that still need to be revealed to you, and will be in due time."</p><p> </p><p>"What is that? How much time, and until then what? You think I should just trust you?" Harry barked.</p><p> </p><p>"You're getting angry over nothing, Harry." Severus bit back. "Calm down, you aren't fully healed yet and ill-informed."</p><p> </p><p>"How am I ill-informed? Are you not a traitor to Dumbledore!" Again, Harry prepared to stand only for the door to open revealing two men with expressions filled with concern.</p><p> </p><p>"Get out! Get away from me! All of you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Calm down, before you hurt yourself again! You're not fully healed yet and need to rest!" Severus retorted as Tom stepped forward his fingers white from gripping his wand.</p><p> </p><p>Tom cleared his throat before speaking. "Please, Harry you need to calm down."</p><p> </p><p>A calming wave of magic washed through the room but a wave of bitterness and anger radiating from Harry shattered it. "Let me go!"</p><p> </p><p>It was quick, the spell hit Harry and the boy suddenly allowed himself to sag against the bed pillows, and pearly green eyes shut once again.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Severus was pulled into a tight hug when he suddenly realised he was shaking. The smell of calming vanilla washed over his as Lucius gently hushed him and led him away from the room where Tom was approaching the unconsious Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Severus focused on his husband's arm around him as he was led into the secret passages that led to their private main room was decorated in all silver and green, with soft couches and a beautifully designed table in the centre.</p><p> </p><p>"It's alright love, he's overwhelmed." Lucius comforted, his own voice hollow. Immediately, Severus gripped onto Lucius' shoulder and look the man deep in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Will it be okay? Will everything be okay in the end?" Severus whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"We can try to make it be, you know Tom and I will burn the world down before anything bad truly happened." Lucius whispered. "Nothing outside matters, not the Order or our own army nor the Ministry. It's simply only us that matters. You, Tom, Harry and Me. Forever."</p><p> </p><p>"If Harry doesn't agree?" Severus questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"He will always matter to us, if not a lover a friend. The second we put a stop to Albus' crazy manipulations and stories my love."</p><p> </p><p>Calm rushed through the bond from Tom as Severus smiled, there was hope. And there will always be hope somewhere, as long as he had his fated with him.</p><p> </p><p>"What does Harry like?" Lucius asked.</p><p> </p><p>"He's the Gryffindor seeker. I know nothing else aside from the fact the boy has a flare for getting hurt wherever he goes."</p><p> </p><p>"That's it? You have taught the boy for how many years?" Humor leaked into Lucius' tone.</p><p> </p><p>'I know him barely more than you do, we don't have the best teacher-student relationship out there."</p><p> </p><p>Lucius huffed quietly, staring at the ceiling. "We need to know him better…"</p><p> </p><p>"How?" Severus asked.</p><p> </p><p>"The best way to get know something, Sev." Lucius smirked. "Talking, and maybe a bit of spying."</p><p> </p><p>Severus huffed but his frown remained. Thinking everything would be alright is more than wishful thinking- it would be pure stupidity to truly believe that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom was beginning to feel bad about how many times he had let Harry work himself into a panic. In all honesty, Tom disn't know how he would react either if he woke up in the basement of Dumbledore's house wrapped in bandages. Probably worse then Harry was currently- then again, Tom could use magic without a wand being necessary to complete a spell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting on the wooden hair next to Harry, Tom couldn't help but dread the emerald eyes opening again. Tom and Harry's relationship was not good, or even decent. Through Dumbledore's manipulation, Tom had really ruined their relationship before it even started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom did consider chaining Harry again, but thought better of it. Harry wasn't a real danger to himself or anyone else without his wand- the raven haired boy couldn't even leave the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Plucking his wand from his pocket, Tom sighed before muttering. "Enervate."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Again, Harry bolted up and froze when his eyes caught Tom's.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Voldemort."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom cringed at the fear in the name, Harry was tense and frozen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, my name is Tom."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air was thick, but Harry nodded his head. "Are you going to kill me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No Pumpkin." Tom smirked, "Plans have changed after some- discoveries, came to light."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Standing up, Tom stepped away from the bed and held out his hand. "It has been a stressful day, or days. Would you like dinner? Anything you want."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry rejected the hand and stood on shaking legs, before gripping wall for support. He mumbled under his breath before gripping Tom's upper arm. "Whatever I want?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom raised his eyebrow and hummed and he led Harry out of the room and down the hall. Harry looked at the passing rooms for a escape, fireplace or a window- anyway to escape. Walking next to Tom was stressful, Harry half expected to be stabbed or have a spell shot at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What happened to my wand?" Harry waited with baited breath for the reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom stopped walking and opened a wooden door, "I didn't break it or anything, and you will get it back as soon as you know the truth."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as the door opened revealing a neatly decorated room, with a previously set-up table illuminated with candles. Two places where set with identical plates and glasses next to each other. Harry allowed himself to be lead into the room and slid into the comfortable chair with Tom sitting down after him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now, just say what you want and it'll appear."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry was silent until his eyes lit up fractionally. "Treacle Tart with Butterbeer!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom chuckled quietly. "How very healthy. Apple pie and wine!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A fresh piece of Treacle Tart appeared on Harry's plate, fresh steam floating into the air. Next to it, the Buttedbeer bubbled and Harry couldn't help but give a small smile. Tom looked at him with interest before picking up his fork.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now, I believe I have some explaining to do." Tom asked, placing a piece of apple in his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You could say that." Harry chewed the mouthful of food he had quickly, "I'm listening."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Good. Tom thought, he's willing to listen. Now he only needs to tell him that his whole life was based on a lie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I doubt you would believe what I have to say." Tom said resigned. "However, if I took some Veritaserum it would mean that you have substantial proof."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom pulled out a small bottle, containing a clear liquid. "Hear me out?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How do I know that is real? That it's not just water?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom smirked. "A very Slytherin question Potter."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let me try some, and then you can have some." Harry reasoned as Tom felt shocked that the boy trusted him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Handing the bottle over, with a mutter about dosage, Tom wanted mesmerised as Harry swalled a droplet of Veritaserum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Name?" Tom asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Harry James Potter." Emotionless, empty. The words of someone operating under Veritaserum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reaching over, Tom ran his thumb over the markings on the boys hand. "Who forced you to use a blood quill?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dolores Umbridge." Tom barely held back his growl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom bit his tongue. "Do you feel safe here?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What would make you feel better?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom sighed before pouring some of the antidote into Harry's mouth before grabbing the half-empty bottle and drinking it. Harry snapped out of the effects to see Tom go under.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Name?" Harry muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tom Marvolo Riddle."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did you kill my parents?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry felt his throat closing, "Who did."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry fell back in his chair before screaming. "You're lying!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No." Tom said emotionlessly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where are your Horcruxes?!" Harry hissed, wanting to know how to kill the Dark Lord.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nagini is in my chambers, I don't know where the last one is."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And the others?" Harry choked as tears ran down his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Destoryed."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sniffing back a sob Harry slapped Tom before yelling. "Why are you destroying your Horcruxes? Why not Nagini?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I didn't want to make them in the first place, I couldn't kill an innocent without being controlled. My soul will be extracted from Nagini soon."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry shook his head and ran towards the door as Tom sat comatose in the chair. Slamming open the door, Harry marched down the hall. Harry ran past a few doors before turning a corner and spotting Malfoy walking down the hall with his staff in hand. The second they made eye contact, Harry turned tail only to be hear "Petrificus Totalus!" From behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In seconds, he was frozen. Harry felt his heart hammering against his chest as the blond marched over to him. Lucius pulled Harry towards him a d wrapped the still boy in his arms. "Apologies, Lamb. I thought Tom was will you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry wanted to scream, to cry more as Lucius wiped away a stray tear with his thumb. General fear and loathing for the man was intense in that second, for a split second Harry gave up. What if Tom wasn't lying, he couldn't of been. The potion forced him to be truthful, and that meant Dumbledore had really betrayed him. Harry felt the spell relent, but didn't move. Instead, he crumbled. Gripping onto Lucius' robs Harry sobbed, unable to really catch his breath. Every smile from Dumbledore, every comfort the man provided was a lie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucius lowered himself and Harry to the floor as the younger cried. "It's okay Lamb, what's the matter? Where's Tom?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"LUCIUS! FIND HARRY!" Severus yelled. "HE LEFT TOM UNDER THE EFFECTS OF VERITASERUM!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry flinched away from Lucius who held him tighter. "I've already found him Severus!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry just continued to sob as Lucius brushed back the raven hair from the boys forehead and gave him a small kiss on the temple. Rocking back and forth slowly, Lucius began to whisper. "No one is mad at you, it's all a adjustment period for all of us. What did you find out."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry kept crying before trying to get out the word. "D-Dumbledore killed-!" Cutting himself off, Harry pushed Lucius back before coughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You'll be alright, Lamb." Lucius whispered pulling Harry to stand up. "For now, let's go back to your chambers, yeah? Maybe we can walk around the gardens tomorrow, clear up a few things?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can walk alone." Harry muttered in an attempt to stop his voice from cracking, stumbling forward towards the hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, you can." Lucius sighed, following his distant fated one down the hall.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>Harry closed the door to his room with a sigh, until a voice made him jump.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Harry Potter sir, you're safe!" Dobby jumped on the bed before launching himself at Harry, gripping the teenager's shirt. "Dobby was so worried!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dobby, are you okay." Harry went to his knees and wiped away a stray tear. "Not hurt or anything, right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dobby is alright sir!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good, because I need a favour from you, Dobby. However, you must ensure that Dumbledore doesn't hear it- what I'm about to tell you is for Hermione and Ron's ears only." Harry sighed. "Dumbledore can't be trusted."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes Harry, Dobby understands." The elf clung to Harry's arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dumbledore is a problem that needs to be sorted. Untrustworthy- tell them to first out more about that so I have a reliable source about his wrong doings. He needs to be immobilized." Harry stood up. "Secondly, tell them that I am okay. Don't mention anything else but that, Dobby, please."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The elf nodded. "Dobby understands completely!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Probably re-write this chapter later, I don't particularly like it. Have a good day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus clutched Harry's homework tightly as he walked down the corridor towards the brat's room. "At least he knows Tom is innocent." Severus thought bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had taken to putting a chair in front of the door and sitting in it to prevent Lucius, Tom and Severus from entering after the reveal of Dumbledore's betrayal. The second he was left alone he began to refuse people, first rejecting a stroll in the garden from Lucius and having a dinner with them all, Harry even began to stop responding.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry, I have your work from Hogwarts."</p><p> </p><p>As far as the school was concerned, Severus and Harry had come down with a case of Magical Measles due to neither of them being vaccinated against it. Severus accidentally forgetting to visit Madame Promfry and Harry's uncle and aunt being surprisingly negligent.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry, open the door. Please." Severus reluctantly added the please, and to his surprise the door opened revealing peircing emerald eyes and a small scowl.</p><p> </p><p>"When can I go back to Hogwarts? If what Tom said was true... and you aren't going to kill me...when can I leave?"</p><p> </p><p>Severus sighed deeply. "So, you wish to be under the control of the man who killed your parents again, really Potter?"</p><p> </p><p>Flinching back, Harry backed away from the door as Severus walked in dumping the work on the ground. "I will be returning to Hogwarts soon, Harry. You will be left with Lucius and Tom for most of the day, if not multiple days. However, I will return as much as I can."</p><p> </p><p>Quietly, Harry nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"I can help you with potions and Lucius can help you wish charms- he's rather skilled. Tom and I will be taking turns in teaching defence against magic."</p><p> </p><p>"You mean the dark arts." Harry stated.</p><p> </p><p>"I meant what I said, Harry."</p><p> </p><p>Staying quiet, Harry picked up the papers and put them on the small desk that was against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Severus stood quietly, observing the body which fitted nervously. "Spit it out, whatever you want to say."</p><p> </p><p>Harry remained quiet, and Severus forced himself to push down his scowl. However, just as Severus turned to leave he heard a murmur.</p><p> </p><p>"Speak up, Harry." Severus turned around to see Harry had stepped forward a few steps.</p><p> </p><p>"Can have a bath? T-there's only a shower in the bathroom connected to the room and I-."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Harry, you can have a bath. There's one on the upper levels and there will be a house elf standing guard outside of the door. What else?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry seemed slightly shocked before spitting out his next few words. "I want books please. Like, not school books though. Like fiction books, about adventure and all that jazz… please, Sev?"</p><p> </p><p>Severus watched the boy before smiling, "Again, yes. In exchange, would you mind talking to Lucius and Tom? Not at the same time but, they're worried about you as much as I am."</p><p> </p><p>With a small smile, Harry nodded.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Steam evaporated into the air, dancing in smooth motions. Harry smiled gleefully, a bath was a rare thing. Normally, Harry stuck to the Quiddich gym showers at Hogwarts and collectively Harry had five baths at the the Dursley's- all when Vernon went on works trips and Petunia was the only person in the house. Still, Harry relished the feeling of the warm water cradling him in its warm grasp, the bubbles popping themselves slowly only to be replenished from magic.</p><p> </p><p>Harry felt tears streaming down his face as he rubbed the shampoo in his hair, it was soothing and comforting and Harry couldn't help the way his body trembled as more tears fell. A broken sob escaped Harry's mouth as a house elf knocked frantically</p><p> </p><p>"Is mister Potter alright?!" A squeaky voice shrieked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!" Harry yelled, before he dunked his head under the water, getting rid of the soap.</p><p> </p><p>As Harry put the conditioner in his hair be was careful not to let another cry escape his lips- Merlin forbid if the house elf ran to get Severus, Lucius or worse, Tom.</p><p> </p><p>The body lotion smelt of fresh apples and raspberries, although Harry could swear it had an hint of coconut in it. Gracefully, Harry rubbed the soap over his body, hissing as it entered his barely healed wounds. All the cuts on his arms and legs where gone, the healing aided by potions. The gashes on his back and torso where simply to deep to be healed completely yet, however they where making nice progress and would be in two or three days.</p><p> </p><p>As the water turned a shade of light grey and pink, Harry froze. Distracted, he'd accident reopened on of the gashes. Internally wincing, Harry got out for the bath and wrapped himself in a towel.</p><p> </p><p>Neatly folded, a pair of loose sweat pants and a baggy shirt. The vague warning of- so your wounds aren't agitated, you will be wearing loose clothing- went through his head as he put it on. Looking up, Harry used a hand to wipe the condensation off the mirror. His face was pale, eyes sunken but for the first time he felt- safe? Well, not entirely. Comfortable was a much better word. Yes, comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>A quick knock at the door and a different voice from the house elves spoke. "Harry? Let me in please- if your decent?"</p><p> </p><p>Turning on his heel, Harry turned the lock and opened the door. Lucius stood at the door with a frown, that quickly turned into a hesitant smile. "He lives, I missed you, Harry. You refused the answer me before."</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Harry shift uncomfortably Lucius waved his hand in a dismissing way. "It doesn't matter, you've had a stressful time recently. Truly, I won't hold it against you in the slightest. I did come here to deliver you knews."</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" Harry narrowed his eyes as Lucius gave a elegant smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Sev has returned to Hogwarts, he will be sending you your lessons until you can return. For now, however, you'll simply just have to do homework. I'm also under instructions to check your back, some more if the nasty injuries where there." Lucius gently tugged Harry closer before whispering. "Or, I could ask a house elf, just don't tell Tom. Still, I'd be more than willing."</p><p> </p><p>Sucking in a breath, Harry lifted his shirt to expose his back as Lucius stalked around his with a frown before coming to a stop. "You reopened it…"</p><p> </p><p>"Be more careful, Lamb. You've lost quite a bit of blood from that…" Harry heard a muttered spell as suddenly something warm and damp was pressed against the injury. With another spell, Lucius released his grip as bandages wrapped around his torso. "Pain reliever? Food? Heating charms?"</p><p> </p><p>Lucius stepped back to the doorway, "Food, maybe water? Don't make me keep guessing."</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you said we could walk in the garden?" Harry felt nervous, he missed the outside air, natural light and the sky. The little things that he didn't quite notice before, like how hopeless be felt without his friends.</p><p> </p><p>A spark of happiness appeared in the older man's eyes before it disappeared. "You're wound re-opened."</p><p> </p><p>"We won't go far, I'll tell you if it hurts and I heard natural light can promote healing." Harry reasoned. A feeling of desperation began to bubble in his stomach. "You can't keep me in this manor Lucius! I just want to go on a walk through the gardens!"</p><p> </p><p>What if he was never allowed to walk outside again?</p><p> </p><p>Harry knew he was getting far to upset about this, especially as he felt tears gathering in his eyes. But the hands on his shoulders made him pause his rambling.</p><p> </p><p>"Lamb, of course you can walk in the gardens with me… always…it's our mistake for suggesting otherwise." Lucius comforted. "We can go walking sweetheart just don't cry."</p><p> </p><p>Harry felt himself being walked somewhere, but he couldn't quite figure out where. Vaguely, he knew his legs where moving and he was being tugged along by something but he just felt a deep heaviness settle in his stomach. What if he never felt the wind blowing through his hair again? Never felt the chill on his fingers and nose and cheeks and toes. That was until he felt something smooth in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"That's a magical leaf, Sev uses them in potions sometimes… they possess healing properties, smooth and strong leaves. Perfect for potions…"</p><p> </p><p>Harry felt grass brushing against his exposed feet and ankles, felt the leaf in his hands and something running through his hair- a hand.</p><p> </p><p>"…Are you back yet, Lamb… Do you want to feel the grass… it's so soft and smooth… calming." Harry felt another set of hands cup his own and press them against the ground. Harry felt himself shed a few tears. A hand stroked down his back as Harry finally felt back. "Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" Harry looked up to see a light blue sky. Perfect, with only a flew clouds. Perfect flying weather, slowly he registered the weight on him.</p><p> </p><p>Half-lying on him, Lucius was pressing his slightly smaller hands against the grass and and whispering. "You're alright, you're outside."</p><p> </p><p>Tom was kneeling on the grass nearby, clutching a potion bottle that Harry couldn't read. Everything was fuzzy, and harry couldn't feel the weight on his glasses on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry." A forced sing-song voice asked, although it was painfully obvious that the Tom never spoke that that was was desperately trying to get Harry to look at him. "Drink this, it is just Calming Draught."</p><p> </p><p>The bad tasting potion slid down his throat as Harry felt something slid onto his face. Suddenly, Tom's face became much clearer and Lucius began to pull him up to stand.</p><p> </p><p>"It's sunny..." Harry whispered hearing a quiet 'it is' from on of the two men with him. "…When did we get out here?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry felt hand pushing him down as he lowered himself onto a soft blanket, looking up he realised he was in the middle of the field.</p><p> </p><p>"These are the gardens, you may go out here whenever you want, Lion." Tom had a very serious expression. "Its protected and has many different types of flowers and herbs, different types of trees." He listed.</p><p> </p><p>"…And fly. Although, I'd prefer if you warned us if your doing that."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, not exactly comprehending the words. However, he internally wondered: what was Severus doing right now?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>